


South Park Drabbles

by over_canon_watch



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, I'll edit the tags as i go, M/M, Minor Violence, Movie Night, one shots, these are all imported from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over_canon_watch/pseuds/over_canon_watch
Summary: A small collection of drabbles that have been requested on my Tumblr (@over-canon-watch)Feel free to request anything over there. I'll add the ships in the description as I go





	1. Creek: Mother Fucking Goddamn Seniors

_Mother fucking goddamn Seniors._

Tweek’s hands were shaking in an unsettling mix of anger and anxiety. He was marching through the never-ending halls of South Park’s only hospital, desperately trying to find Craig’s room. His heart was pounding at an unholy rate, any minute now it could explode out of his chest. Tweek kept popping his knuckles and chewing down his thumbnail as he paced quickly. Brows furrowed, he kept searching for that damn room.

Craig had taken yet another bullet for his boyfriend, defending him in front of the same kids who had been bullying Tweek since the 4th grade. “Sophomore scum” has been the latest nickname from him.  
  It started when Craig came to their regular lunch table to find everybody struggling to coax a word out of Tweek. Craig’s instincts kicked in and took the smaller boy away from the peering eyes in the lunchroom.

Once alone in the bathroom, Craig had lifted him onto the ledge of the sinks and stared deeply into Tweek’s eyes that wouldn’t stop darting around the room.  
  “Honey,” Craig’s voice was soft and rare to anybody else. It began to slowly melt Tweek’s anxieties as he focused on those blue orbs in front of him. Just like that, he broke. Cascades of tears began to pour down his cheeks.

Right there and then, Craig’s heart broke. He removed his hoodie and placed it on Tweek’s shoulders; he was getting warm anyway. He cupped Tweek’s cheek and softly wiped away the tears. Tweek giggled at the sight of Craig’s Red Racer shirt he was wearing under the hoodie - Craig realised this and looked away, blushing.  
  After a beat of silence, Craig looked at the boy perched before him. “Was it the seniors again?”

Tweek’s small smile dropped and that lead to Craig’s eyes hardening. He let out a low growl that gave Tweek nervous goosebumps.   
  “Craig, no-” 

He was already gone before Tweek could say anything else. If there was one thing he would change about Craig, it would be how impulsive he was. He pulled his boyfriend’s hoodie tighter around him before cleaning himself up and heading to class.

Craig wasn’t there in 5th period… or 6th…. or 7th.

Each passing second without him, Tweek grew more concerned. He lifted the sleeves of the oversized hoodie to his mouth and breathed in the scent of his beloved. Everything would be fine. He smiled fondly as thoughts of Craig and his kindness flooded his mind. Wearing his hoodie felt like a permanent hug from him which is just what Tweek needed in that moment. Craig would be back soon.

That calming aura didn’t last very long. Tweek was torn from his safe space by an obnoxiously loud siren and flashing blue lights that reflected on the walls of the classroom. Suddenly, Tweek was extremely grateful for his seat by the window because that meant he could get a clear glimpse as to watch was going on.

An ambulance pulled up in front of the school and the other students bolted to the wall of windows to catch a look at what was going on. Tweek was just as intrigued as everyone else. Within seconds, he saw the nurse emerge from the main entrance helping a student into the back of the ambulance. Whispers and murmurs broke out amongst students and Tweeks stomach dropped. He saw that all too familiar blue chullo stagger along side the nurse.

“Shit.” He half shouted, “no no no nO NO” He sprung from his seat and recklessly shoved past the students that crowded him. A wave of new adrenaline came over him as he bolted straight out of school. South Park wasn’t exactly renowned for it’s security and nobody really cared anyway.

Tweek ran fast than he ever thought possible through town until he reached the hospital. The woman in the reception had been less than helpful in directing him to Craig’s room. So there he was, angry and anxious and pacing around those damn halls.

Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. Before him sat Craig’s parents, Mrs Tucker near to tears - a rare sighting - and Mr Tucker not breaking his usual frowning facade. It was he who noticed Tweek first, “Hey, buddy.” He stood and approached Tweek.   
  “Tweek, sweetheart.” Craig’s mum rushed to him and checked him over as if he were as badly damaged as her own son.

Tweek’s breath hitched in his throat, “What happened?” He asked, fearing he already knew the answer.  
  “They say that Craig had just about dragged himself to the nurses office after 6th period before giving a brief description of what happened. Something about the seniors? But an ambulance was called immediately to take him straight here due the excessive bleeding on his face and body. He passed out in the back of the ambulance and hasn’t woken up since.” His father retold the tale in his usual monotone voice, any emotion could have lead to the man breaking down right there and then.

“Jesus.” Tweek clamped his hands to his ears as his knees buckled. He was taken into the arms of Mrs Tuckers who tried her best to soothe him. Granted she wasn’t as good as her son, but she smelt like Craig and that was grounding enough for Tweek. Soon enough, all his anxiety was gone but replaced with nothing but pure anger and hatred towards the seniors.

He sat there along side Craig’s parents for God knows how long before the doctor finally came out. “He’s awake and well, you can see him now.”  
  Tweek had never been more happy to hear anything before in his entire life. He leapt to his feet and ran straight through that door. Craig’s parents hung back knowing that they would want time alone. Tweek’s face paled at the battered and bruised boy before him. Black eyes, cuts and fresh bruises littered his skin, and that was just from what Tweek could see from the shoulders upwards.

“Oh my God.” Tweek clapped a hand to his mouth.  
  “Hey babe,” Craig’s voice was hoarse as he flashed a bloody smile at his boyfriend.  
  “You idiot.” Was all Tweek could muster as he approached the side of the hospital bed.

Craig held his arms out towards Tweek and beckoned him to climb into his arms.  
  “W-what if I hurt you?” His voice wavered but Craig shook his head. So Tweek clambered up onto the bed and lay his head on the older boy’s chest. Craig’s breathing was shallow and his heart rate was faster than usual. He must’ve picked up on Tweek noticing this so Craig began to run his hands through his electric blonde hair.

He heard sniffling come from his chest. “Hey, no no no, look at me. honey.” Craig soothed but Tweek curled up tighter onto his chest. He sighed and wiggled a hand through Tweek’s iron grip to hold his hand.  
  The sniffles subsided and Tweek eventually shuffled so that they were lying face to face.

“What’s the damage?” Tweek finally asked as his eyes trailed to the cuts on Craig’s cheek.  
  “Are you sure?” The noirette asked but the other nodded with urgency. “The doctors say its a broken wrist, fractured rib and ankle, bruised cheekbone and… well I won’t count the bruises.” He chuckled halfheartedly but Tweek could see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  Tweek’s eyes widened as this had never happened before. Craig was crying?? Oh god, oh Jesus.  
  “I’m sorry, Tweek.” His voice broke and it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

Tweek cupped Craig’s face with both hands delicately. “Stop crying, you big dummy.” He tried to muster up enough confidence, but his voice came across just as broken as Craig’s.   
  “You’re my hero, Craig, my knight in shining armour. Don’t ever think for one second that I don’t appreciate everything you do for me but, Jesus Christ, ending up in hospital?! You have no idea how much you scared me!”  
  “I know, I know.”  
  “I love you so much. Don’t you dare think otherwise for a single second because you know damn well that there is nobody else I could ever dream of being with. You and your stupid and reckless, impulsive ass do not compare to anybody else for a single second, do you understand me?

Craig sniffed and smiled, flashing his lesser-bloodstained teeth. “I love you.” He muttered into Tweek’s hair.  
  “I love you too, more than you will ever know.” Tweek craned his head upward to plant a soft kiss on his bruised cheek, then each cut on his face before finally one last one on his lips.


	2. Tyde: Movie Night

Token grinned as he wrapped his arm around Clyde’s shoulders. He shot him back a lazy grin and cuddled closer into his side. “You ready?” Token asked, Clyde laughed as he responded, “Yeah, and I promise I won’t cry… too much.”  
  Token stifled a laugh and casually moved his arm further down Clyde’s arm.  
  “Babe, you know that isn’t going to happen, but that also means I don’t love you any less.”

Clyde’s face shifted into an expression of mock offence. He pouted and tried to pull away from his boyfriend but he was too strong and immediately looped both his hands around Clyde’s waist and pulled him on to his lap. Clyde squirmed around in an attempt to break free but Token wouldn’t let go of him. Defeated, he slumped into the arms of his captor and sighed. “I love youu~” Token teased which only made Clyde huff. “Baby~”

He knew exactly how to push Clyde’s buttons, he smiled victoriously at the pastel shade of pink across his nose and cheeks. His defences were down, Token took his thumb and index finger and placed them lightly around Clyde’s chin. With no hesitation, he swiftly moved in and stole a sweet and soft kiss from his lips. When he hesitantly pulled away, the other made a small noise of disappointment. Token smiled, “The movie’s starting.”

x-x-x

They laughed, they screamed and they cried (Clyde more than Token, but he did shed a tear or two”) and in the end, Clyde remained tucked under Token’s chin. He was blabbing, again. Token couldn’t help but smile as he waffled on about the movie. “Why did she have to cheat on him? They were perfect!” He sniffed. Granted, maybe that wasn’t the best movie to watch, but the both of them had been meaning to watch it forever.

“I know babe, I know.” Token hushed him as his hand moved up and down Clyde’s arm. A few sniffles later and his whimpers eventually died down until Token was left cradling a soft and sleepy boy. Clyde instinctively nuzzled deeper into his boyfriend’s chest and made himself comfortable. Token had to suppress the urge to scoop him up and pepper his face in delicate kisses. Instead, he left a long and tender kiss on his forehead. Clyde whined softly when Token pulled back and sleepily tugged on his collar.

Chuckling, he leaned down again and kissed him again only this time it was on the lips. He waited until Clyde was the one who pulled away.  
  “Satisfied?”  
Clyde hummed and nodded and returned to his position of curling up to Token. He smiled and ran his hands through the smaller boy’s hair until he heard the quiet sounds of snoring from him. Token smiled, he turned off the TV and pulled the blanket up over the both of them before feeling the same wave of fatigue brush over him as well.


End file.
